All We'd Ever Need
by count-on-change
Summary: Some people say that you don't know what you've got till it's gone. Miley/Joe Moe one-shot.


**This one-shot is based on the song "All we'd ever need" by Lady Antebellum. The parts that are Italic are memories. Hope you like it leave me a review.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

"Miley I really think you're going to like this new single," Randy Miley's manger for the past year and a half told her, as the sat down to listen to it.

"Well hopefully this one will be better than the last one," Miley said getting a chuckle out of everyone in the room.

"This one is going to be a winner it's a duet," Randy said then pressed the play button.

(Miley's Part)

Boy it's been all this time,  
and I can't get you off my mind,  
and nobody knows it but me.  
I stare at your photograph,  
still sleep in the shirt you left,  
and nobody knows it but me.  
Everyday I wipe my tears away,  
so many nights I've prayed for you to say.

"_Miley this tour could be huge for my career," _

"_But what about us Joe, what's going to happen to us,"_

"_I don't know babe, but this is the chance I've been waiting for sense I went sole,"_

"_I know it's huge and I'm so happy for you, but I just worried for us,"_

"_I know and if you don't want me to go I won't,"_

"_I could never ask you to do that, this is what you've always dreamed of, and it just scares me,"_

"_It scares me to babe,"_

"_I don't want to lose you,"_

_  
_I should have been chasing you,  
I should have been trying to prove,  
that you were all that mattered to me,  
I should have said all the things,  
that I kept inside of me and maybe,  
I could have made you believe,  
that what we had was all we'd ever need.

"Joseph my boy I think you're going to love this new song, it sounds like a real winner," Bruce Joe's manger told him.

"Well Bruce you haven't' let me down yet, so let's hear it," Joe said with a smile.

"What can I say when your' hot your hot," Bruce said with a chuckle. "Oh and did I tell you the best part it's a duet,"

* * *

(Joe's Part)

My friends think I'm moving on,  
but the truth is I'm not that strong and nobody knows it but me.  
And I've kept all the words you said,  
in a box underneath my bed,  
and nobody knows it but me.

But if you're happy I'll get through somehow,  
but the truth is that I've been screaming out.

"_I guess this is it," Miley said as she rocked back and forth on her heels in front of the airport terminal gate._

"_It's good bye," Joe said pulling his carry on bag up on his shoulder._

"_Good-bye," Miley repeated quietly, she knew she had to be strong for Joe this is what he had always dreamed of she wanted him to be happy even if it was killing her inside._

"_I'm going to miss you Miley," Joe said pulling her into a hug. Miley had to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes._

"_I'm going to miss you to, but you'll be back for Christmas," Miley said looking Joe in the eyes. They both knew he wouldn't, once his career took off, that would be the end of them. Miley had gone though it with Jake she knew this pain but this time the pain was worse because she really loved Joe._

"_Christmas right I will and we will talk everyday on the phone, we are going to keep this relationship together," Joe told her reassuringly then he kissed her passionately._

I should have been chasing you,  
I should have been trying to prove,  
that you were all that mattered to me,  
I should have said all the things,  
that I kept inside of me and maybe,  
I could have made you believe,  
that what we had was all we'd ever need.

"What do you think Joe," Bruce asked as he turns the CD off.

"I think it sounds like a hit," Joe said with a grin.

"Then you want to record it," Bruce asked

"Sure, who am I going to be singing it with," Joe asked leaning back in his chair.

"Miley Rae," with that name Joe fell out of his chair several people went over to help him back up but he waved them off as he stood. "You don't' mean the girl that use to be Hannah Montana,"

"Yeah that's the one, you don't have a problem with that do you, I mean a duet could do wonders for your career," Bruce said walking out of the room not waiting for a response from Joe.

(Joe, Part)

It was all we'd ever need.

* * *

"So miley how, do you feel about this song," Randy asked with anticipation

"It's great I love it but will I get to pick who I want to sing it with right?" Miley questioned.

"Well see that's the great thing, there's this new up and coming guy that is listening to the same song right now,"

"Really that's so weird, so who is he," Miley asked excitedly

"He's name is Joe Jonas," Randy said standing up

"Jonas," Miley asked as her face feel she could not sing this song with him, she hadn't seen him sense well sense he broke her heart.

"Joe," Randy said with a nod, as he walked towards the door. "He use to be a Jonas Brother,"

(Miley, Part)

Oh, thought it was all we'd ever need.

* * *

"I'm sorry Miley this Joe guy is running late," Randy says as Miley taps her foot impatiently as she sits on the couch in the recording studio.

"Yeah maybe we should have picked some one who can actually tell time," Miley tells Randy impatiently.

"Well…" but his was cut off by the door opening, they both turn to see who it is. Joe walks in and takes off his designer sunglasses, the first thing he notice's is Miley, and how beautiful she still is. It took all he had to tear his eyes away from her.

"Sorry I'm late my driver was running behind," Joe said with a soft small looking anywhere but at Miley.

"That's ok Joe I would like you to meet Miley," Randy said as Miley stood next to him with her arms crossed and her eyes casted downward.

"Miley this is Joe," Randy told her.

Miley looked up and reach out her hand, "It's nice to meet you,"

Joe gave her a questioning look but shook her hand and gave her a soft smile. "Nice to meet you too,"

"Well why don't we get this song recorded," Randy said excitedly

They had been recording for the past hour, they both had there sole parts down all that was left was the ending.

Joe- I should've been chasing you

Joe sang as he glanced at Miley trying to catch her eye.

Miley- You should've been trying to prove

Miley looked at Joe.

Joe- That you were all that mattered to me

As Joe sang his eyes never left Miley's.

Miley-Oh you should've said all the things

Joe- That I kept inside of me

Miley- And maybe you could've made me believe

Joe- That what we had girl

Miley- Oh that what we had,

Joe- What we had

Both- It was all we'd ever need

They both stepped in closer toward each other.

Both- It was all we'd ever need

They both sang the last line softly, before Joe placed his hand on Miley's cheek, she licks her lips as her eyes dart back and forth from his eyes to his lips. Joe leans in the rest of the way and kisses Miley passionately she puts her hands around his neck pulling him closer.

The both pull back breathlessly, he leans in and puts his lips to her ear "You were all I ever needed," he says softly.

**A/N**

**This is my first Moe so hopefully I didn't do too bad. Please leave me a review and let me know how you feel even if it sucked. Pretty Please with sugar on top!!**


End file.
